A distributed control system and/or analysis system in a motor vehicle is known from German Patent Application No. 1 01 10 042.6 of Mar. 2, 2001 (not a prior publication). In this system, decentralized control units (e.g., sensors having corresponding electronic units for control and/or analysis) are connected by a point-to-point link to a central control unit for data exchange. A data line leads from the central control unit to each decentralized control unit. Both the decentralized control units and the central control unit are designed for transmitting and receiving signals (data). The preferred application is based on the general field of environment sensors for motor vehicles, in particular radar sensor systems. The interface between the central control unit and decentralized control units is designed as a current-based dual wire interface. In the preferred embodiment, power is supplied from the central control unit to the distributed (decentralized) control units, resulting in a very high maximum power consumption.